Back to HIGH SCHOOL
by Cullengrrlforever
Summary: The Cullens are going back to school in NH! I suck at descriptions, so you should read it!
1. Chapter 1

**New School Year means New Drama**

**This takes place about four months after everyone left in breaking dawn. Jacob and Bella got in a huge fight because he ripped Ness out of her hands. In this story there will be lots of different things but all the same characters that Stephenie Meyer has. She owns everything but a few characters that I made up. Go twilight!**

It was around five, the sun was slowly rising above the waters at the lake. It was times like these that I knew I chose right when I went with Edward. He was the perfect husband, even if we got into some fights. What couple doesn't have to jump through some hoops?

My love for Jacob just dropped, and now he is always with my baby. My one year old baby. She looked like she was about three and she was as smart as a thirteen year old, even though she still acts like a two year old.

Her growing was slowing and she only grew a inch once a week. Jacob was very unhappy about it and he had broken four table lamps already. She was very smart and she still thought of Jake as a friend and I hoped that stayed that way forever.

I loved how he was always there when she cried, but he never let me in. if she woke up in the middle of the night and was crying, he would barge through the door and run into our room.

I have tried to tell him that he can't just barge in, but he always does the same thing, every single night. Times have been getting stressful these days and it was really pushing my buttons.

Edward was taking my side, and of course so was Rose. Alice didn't really mind his company, but she did like it when he stayed out of the house. He was getting very grouchy now and then. Edward had told me how he hated how people wanted him to stay away, but he couldn't.

Rose had finally broken him and make him cry. She was telling him how Quil could leave Clair alone for a day or two, he should too. The only person who would let Jacob in the house was Esme. Of course Edward and I hated how much she grew each week, and we wanted to slow it even more.

Edward kept talking to Carlisle about fully changing her, but I didn't want her to go through the burning process. Edward had told me she wouldn't feel much for long, maybe two hours at the most.

But it still worried me. I made me think I was putting her at risk, and Jake would not be happy about anything, especially us moving to New Hampshire for another ten or fifteen years. I slowly wrapped my hands around Edward's arm and laid my head on his shoulder.

The whole family was going on a boating and camping trip. The first time I would go on a family trip as a vampire. Jacob had begged to come, but there was no more room on the boat. I had Edward lie to him about that because even after a year of being a vampire, I still can't convincingly lie. I had asked Edward to

" So, did you talk to Carlisle yet? About Ness?" Emmett yelled from the garage. After our camping trip we would be leaving for New Hampshire. Jake still didn't know, and we tried to keep it that way.

Rose was sitting on the couch reading with Ness in her arms. Her blond hair was French braided. She wore a tight navy blue cami, that showed off her figure, and a pair of white pants. My baby didn't know we were leaving, so we kept putting her down for naps when we were packing.

Edward looked towards the garage door and whispered. " yeah. He said we could do it, but we would have to before we got to New Hampshire." he looked kind of sad, his eyes were droopy and he didn't have his smile on his face.

I accidentally opened my shield.

_I love my baby. She is the best thing that could happen to me. And I want her to stay small forever, but I don't want that as much as another baby.._

He smiled at me and I smiled back. How weird was that. Was he like totally making me feel like a whacko on propose?

" I don't think we should change her. Why did you save ten of Bella's eggs if you aren't ever going to use them." Rosalie said with boredom in her voice. She never took her eyes off of Ness and that pleased me. She was the best god mother in the world, and one of the best sisters.

A sharp smell hit the house and Rosalie rolled her eyes. " For the love of god! Can someone please make sure he doesn't come over here anymore? We just got the house to smell like it used to!" she got up and walked up to her room with Renesmee.

His four knocks on the door were loud and for a second I thought Ness would wake up. I opened the door to find a happy joy filled Jacob Black with a huge grin on his face.

" Hey… Jake." I said not really interested. His body shifted uncomfortably as he tried to make his move into the house. I pushed him back out.

" Can I just talk to her?" he asked when I wouldn't let him in. his hands clenching into fists.

" I am sorry, Jake. But she is sleeping right now and I don't want to wake her."

His eyes looked at me with disbelief. " Bella, you guys are leaving on Thursday, and you won't even take me. You will be gone for three weeks on a stupid camping trip and I want to see her." a growl started to build in his chest. I could hear breathing behind me. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had come to see what was going on. Of course, Edward's presence made me feel more confident.

" Jacob, I would love for you two to hang out. But Bella is right. She needs her rest. She has to be on a boat for four hours tomorrow." Edward said as Rose ran down the stairs without Ness and blocked the stairway to her room. His body started to shake with anger. " Bella, we are soul makes. You can't keep us apart." he tried to say it calmly but growled loudly. His eyes were closed as he tried to calm himself down.

I growled back at him and barred my teeth.

" She isn't even two years old yet! She may be your perfect match, but you might not be hers." I glared at him. " come back another time." I eyed him.

His body was trying to push past me one more time and he knocked me to the floor with the heat of his skin. It felt like I was on fire when I touched him, or like I was just put in the oven. Edward pulled me back into the house without letting me get up first.

Edward then got over in his face and pushed him outside. He locked the door and walked away.

" Are you okay, Love?" he asked as he helped me up and hugged me to his chest.

I loved the way head fit into his neck. Without any notice I could feel Edward humping me.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing, so I knew it had something to do with them. I quickly pushed Edward away and he fell back into the piano. I am so sick of their jokes! Because the weird thing is, they are not funny.

I felt so embarrassed with how I fell on my butt. I ran upstairs at top speed, and sat on my bed. Rose was already in there, her face hovering out the window, watching Jacob leave.

" So…. did he hurt you?" she sounded like a real sister. Ever since Ness, we were getting along perfectly. Probably because I have tons of different options than her. I wish I could share them, give her a chance to be a mother.

" Nah. I just dented the floor."

" Esme is going to be fucking pissed." she started to laugh.

" Um, do you know where Alice is? I need to know what time he is going to come back."

Edward walked in silently towards me. As he got down on his knees he grabbed my hand and kissed them.

" Hey. Sorry about Jasper, He is so stupid sometimes…" I could feel the daggers Rosalie sent Edward's way.

" Go. Away. Pesky. Little. Brother. She needs to spend time with me."

" Bella?" he got up to sit on the bed next to me. " What did the demon girl do to you?"

" Rose is not a demon, and it wasn't even her."

" Did I embarrass you too much? God I am so going to kill Jasper! See all the good he does with his stupid little gift?"

" Don't go blaming other people! This was just about you and Bella not having sex in two weeks!" Rose screamed at him. She really seemed to care about me.

Jasper, Emmett and Alice were laughing.

" Two whole weeks bro? you got it bad!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Edward rushed to him and there was a large amount of glass breaking.

Rose started to laugh.

I looked at Rose in the eyes and could help to join in her laughter after he left. Esme started to yell about her broken windows, seeming very upset.

" So, what do you think he is going to get you for your anniversary?" she asked. About five seconds later Alice bust threw the doors with a huge smile on her small pixy face.

" I know what he's getting you!" she said like a five year old. " Everyone at school will be so jealous!" she walked toward my bed and sat down next to me. Her small arms wrapped around me. I hugged her back but her hair kept getting in my eyes. " well, he got you many presents, but I am not slipping."

" So, do you know what is like to have your skin torn?" I shook my head. " Well it is painful. isn't it Rose?" She laughed while Rose had a angry expression on her face. I looked down to see Alice with a small scar on her arm that looked new.

" Rose, come on! It was at least fifteen years ago!" Alice yelled.

" So! You thought it was a funny prank because you didn't know how much it hurt!" she yelled back.

Alice looked at me to explain. " Back then Rose was a big pranker with Emmett and the whole family tried to get her back. So we tore her apart and Emmett was freaking out because he couldn't find her! And then she tried to get us back by taking Edward and taking him apart and throwing him in the river! We couldn't find him for three entire days. " she started to laugh and Rose got up.

" Shut up! God why do you have to be _my _sister? Stupid little Pixie Bitch." she walked out of the room muttering about Alice. Her laughter had completely stopped. She walked out of the room, her heels dragging and her head drooping. I opened my shield to try and find

Edward. He was outside with Esme as they discussed the broken windows.

My head slammed into the headboard, taking a chunk out of the dark wood. Ness was still sleeping and I felt jealous of her. What I wouldn't give to escape into a dream. A perfect dream where I was safe in my own little world, free to do anything and never get in trouble.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and began to breath slowly and think about what would happen in New Hampshire. I could have another baby. That is why Edward had taken them some eggs out before my transformation.

I enjoyed his idea of having another baby, just I wouldn't have to carry it. But I would feel so bad, picking out a human with no family or friends, a human that no one would miss.

Just like Victoria had done, other than Riley. Right then and there I changed my mind. The look on Riley's parents faces was horrendous and made you feel like dying for having an idea like this one.

I felt a stab in my dead, unbeating heart. As if a person who just lost a child. Speaking of my child, she was crying. Screaming bloody murder. I ran to her crib in an eighth of a second to grab her before Jacob could hear and climb through her window. As I looked out the window to find a wolf walking around under a tree.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

As soon as she saw my face she stopped crying. I scooped her into my arms, her fitting perfectly. I smiled at her as she smiled at me.

" Are you okay, Ness?" my finger gently pressed to her nose. She giggled slightly and pressed her hand to my face.

_Hungry_.

I ran downstairs with her and off towards the kitchen. After tasting one finger of frosting, she loved it. She started to eat more and more human food, but she always had to go to the bathroom.

As I fixed her a PB&J sandwich there was a loud pound against the door.

" Jake!" she yelled and ran for the door.

" Ness! Get back here or you will be grounded!" she was back in the kitchen in three flat seconds and sat at my feet.

Again, he knocked. It frightened me that he would break the door and see all of the cardboard boxes holding our stuff.

As I handed her the sandwich, I slid her into her chair so she couldn't get out. " just a second!" I looked her in the eyes so she could see it was serious. " Okay Ness. No matter what, do not say anything. Just eat your sandwich and don't talk. I love you." I quickly kissed her cheek and ran to the door.

As I opened it my face turned to horror. Jake had backup this time. Embry, Quil and Seth were behind him with five werewolves behind them.

" Let me in, or she comes out."

" Jacob, you can't just come to _my_ house and see _my_ baby when she is sleeping!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me.

" Cut the crap, Bella! She is not asleep."

" Go. Home." I said flatly, hearing footsteps behind me.

" I think you didn't hear me. So just _MOVE_." six growls were behind me as Jacob pushed me to let himself in.

" Rose, Get Ness and Take her to her room." I looked back at Jake. " I don't want to do this, but Jacob, so help me I will bite you."

" You would bite your best friend?" he laughed with the accompany of his backup. Seth knew this was serious, his face was just blank with sadness.

" oh, I don't bite my friends, but enemies are fine." I glared at him as cool arms wrapped around me.

" Shhh, Bells, He is not worth it." Edward blew in my ear. Jacob growled loudly.

" What, you don't want me to call her _your _nickname?"

" His emotions are filled with anger and jealousy." Jasper quietly said while laughing. " Pour little puppy never gets the girl." Edward started to laugh with him as Emmett joined in.

I couldn't help but letting out a small giggle. I know that we are supposed to be best friends, and if he hadn't tried to kiss baby girl last month, we still would be.

I looked up at him with my warm golden eyes, hoping to melt his heart. " Please come back tomorrow. I promise I will let you see her." I batted my eyelashes once or twice and he caved. His eyes were looking partially downward.

Edward started to growl as he pulled me behind him. " Just to let you know, she is so good in bed." he then proceeded to slam the door in his face.

" What did the pup imply in his thoughts?" Emmett asked.

" Well, I was getting Lust from him." Jasper quickly brought up.

" Yeah, and he says he loves Ness, but he is picturing Bella naked, with him." Edward said uncomfortably.

Alice ran down the stairs with a concerned look on her face. " We must leave…. Soon. Stupid mutts." and she was up and down the stairs in a blink of an eye with many, many boxes.

" Alice, you know you can just buy new clothes." Emmett started. " The dogs won't do too much damage, and they won't go in your closet."

Her expression changed to anger and her face went blank. I knew that Jacob would get upset with us leaving, but this was insane

"But these are all special. Like Bella's wedding dress. And more stuff. Trust me, when the wolves are done with their mad destruction tomorrow, nothing will be left in this house.." we all stared at her with disbelief . Her face had hurt and sadness in it as she began to whimper. "even my shoe closet. They destroy everything…"

" Come on, Alice." I grabbed the boxes of my many clothes. " they won't trash the place."

" You'll see. We better get things loaded into the moving-boats." she laughed at her made up word.

I smiled back at my pixie sister as we mad our way out to the trucks that would carry our stuff to the many boats.

I still thought it was unnecessary to take four different boats, but every couple gets their own boat to hold their stuff. Of course, they weren't small boats, they were monster boats. They could probably hold over one hundred people in them.

Edward was walking right behind me, more close than normal. " Hun?" I asked swiftly.

" What?"

" Is something wrong? Or are you just really horny?" I could help but let out a small giggle.

" I just can't help but thinking about what would happen if we did change Ness at this age."

" Plus, he is really horny." Emmett burst out from the garage. If it wasn't for him, the house would be very quiet.

" You would be too, if you hadn't had sex in two weeks." he hissed at him. " and to have your brothers controlling your emotions."

We all laughed at him quietly as his hands balled into fist. " Emmett, leave him alone." I reached up to kiss him gently. " Tonight."

His face got eager and he shut up and stopped whining. After the house was empty, we all sat on the floor. Ness was in Edward's arms sleeping as we all discussed how many memories this house had for us.

Esme was very upset at how the wolves were going to deal with things, she loved this house. But she knew we would never be able to come back here, anyways. At least she didn't have to replace the windows. The treaty would be broken, so badly that nothing could fix it.

But, if Ness would stay away from Jacob, just until she fell in love with someone else, she could come back and just be friends with him.

Rose came out with ten boxes, more or less, stacked up in her arms. A sudden panic attack hit my dead heart. Where was my baby? Could Jacob climb through her window to get to her?

" Rose? Where is Ness?" she could hear the panic and she rolled her eyes slightly.

" Don't have a heart-attack. She is with Esme. They are packing up her clothes and most valuable things."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and I felt so much better. " thanks." I quietly said while hugging her.

" For what?" she hugged me back, but let go after a second.

" For helping me keep her away from _him_." I smiled at her as I could hear a tiny giggle from the house. " and from keeping this away from her. She needs to be stronger when she finds out what we did."

Sure, keeping her away from Jacob was hard, he always showed up. But it had to be worth it in the end.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

We were sitting on the floor in the living room, having our perfect " how are you feeling" talk.

" Ever since Bella got Ness, I have been craving my own baby. One that looks like me and Emmett and not my darling sister and stupid horny brother." Rosalie looked at Emmett, his surprised look scaring her more. " I feel like I am being thrown into a deep whole of nothingness and I… I can't stop it. She has everything, she can even have another baby! Why couldn't you have saved some of my eggs?" she started to sob as she threw her face into her hands.

" Rose, I am so sorry. I didn't want to make you feel like that." I tried to comfort her, but it was hard. She normally was perfectly strong. " why are you so sad?"

She quickly threw her hand out and put a large hole in the wall. " I am angry." she looked like she was about to cry again, but she made her face look strong again.

" Bella, I would like to know why you have held out on Eddie-boy, here for so long?" Emmett started. Of course, the perfect could not last too long. " you can just see his dick rise in your presence. It is really sad."

I felt really uncomfortable with this. Emmett always had to talk about this. I had won the bet last year, and he had claimed to stop talking about it.

" Emmett…" Edward started. " can't you just shut up about everyone's sex life?"

Alice started to get up, her expression annoyed.

" Alice, where are you going?" Esme asked in her quiet tone.

" I am going to head to the coast. Emmett is really getting on my nerves." she grabbed Jasper as they walked out the door.

" I think we are going to leave too. We want to be on the boat _before_ she wakes up." Edward said getting up gently, trying not to wake Renesmee. I swiftly hopped to my feet, taking hold of Edward's hand.

Everyone started to stand up, getting ready to leave.

" You always ruin family stuff." Rosalie quickly said to the man she loved and smacked him swiftly on the head.

Esme pulled her husband into a passionate kiss. It was so amazing at how in love they were.

I am really going to miss this house. The way everything was before I was changed in this house. I quickly kissed Edwards lips and my daughter's head before running towards the huge moving vans.

We had left Jacob a note explaining how we wouldn't be back for a few years. I had wished him the best and left it on Edward's and my bed. He would surely notice it.

" Sorry babe, but you are going to have to hold her. Rose made sure these things could go faster, right?" I asked, my eyebrow cocked. I hated moving vans. It went slower than my old truck, and now with my vampire abilities, I hate them so much more.

He just nodded and hopped into the passenger seat. I really hated driving without a car seat for Ness, but her father's arms were enough for the time.

His face went down all of a sudden.

" So, who is going to be driving the boat… tonight?" he had an awkward look on his face, the corners of his moth trying to pull up the frown on his face.

" Well, maybe you should try to figure that out." I said in a fancy English accent. We both laughed.

" I bet we could have someone else drive it…" he whispered. I playfully smacked him across the chest, making sure I didn't hit Ness.

" Okay, the hitting is really, really sexy." we both started to laugh until Ness started to stir in his arms.

" Great, now Ness is awake. Thanks." I quickly said to him, my hand falling towards his.

The road kept moving slower and slower as we got to the turn off. It finally dawned on me about the waves.

" Edward… how do we get the boats in the water?" he just laughed.

" Trust me, the boats are the easy part." he looked into my eyes as Ness put her hand on his face.

He just started rocking her to a song. A small smile spread across her face as her lavender eyelids closed slowly.

As we sat in the car waiting for everyone else, there was a small know on my passenger window. Alice.

She had a lifejacket in her hands. I quickly got out of the car, feeling many pairs of human eyes on us. How did I forget a life jacket for Ness? I had an hour and forty minutes to think about stuff and that is the thing I forgot?

Her hand grabbed mine and she held it for minutes before talking. Her fun expression had left and a blank one had taken its place.

" What do you see, Alice? Come on, use your words." I laughed but stopped when she came back.

" The wolves just noticed our absence. And Jacob is running through the house to check every room. But they are starting to break the granite countertops. They are very angry, well except Seth."

" What? They are breaking the countertops? They were my favorite part of the house!" I could feel a rush of anger run over my entire being. They all knew how much we loved that house, and they were throwing it away like it was trash.

" They don't think that we would need them, saying how we don't eat. Paul is having fun." she gritted her teeth.

" Has Jacob found the note, yet?"

Her face went blank again and her eyes just widened. " I didn't think he _could _get that mad."

" Why? What happened?" I quickly stopped breathing, my eyes growing wide.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me. Her fingertips just pointed in that direction… as I turned around slowly, I couldn't remember how to act human. It was like I had never done it before.

As soon as I saw those eyes, I freaked out.

_Shit._

_**ClifHanger…. Hahaha. Will update soon.**_


	3. AN PLEASE READ

**HEY people, so I finally found my email and stuff, reset my password. But I like my other account better, so I'm not going to do anything more, maybe delete this account in a few days. Okay, will you please stop sending me messages now? Can you believe that my other account really is me? **

**Just a thought, and if you don't believe me, at least stop messaging me about it. Its super duper annoying. Okay, bye.**


End file.
